Setting Him Free
by mystery writer5775
Summary: The famous ghost boy hasn’t been seen for about a week, any Valerie is starting to miss the fights, but will she have what it takes to set her arch enemy free when she finds him. oneshot.


i own nothing got it N-O-T-H-I-N-G

Valerie had been busy fighting ghosts all day, she didn't even have time to go to school or eat lunch. After the twenty third ghost on her count she asked him "why are these ghosts getting free" she yelled. The ghost she had been fighting, who just happened to be Skulker laughed "you kidding, the ghost child has been gone for a week, all of the ghost's are taking advantage of this time to do some terrorizing" he told her "who is the ghost child, and why wait till he's gone" she asked out of curiosity "because, the ghost child, Danny Phantom, is in nightmare to most ghost's because of his do gooder ways" and with that Skulker flew off leaving a very confused Valerie "but I thought Phantom was evil" she muttered under her breath.

Then she started to get an idea "hmmmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage" she muttered under her breath "if only I could figure out where Phantom was" she said lightly then went through and thought of her options. There was the box ghost, but he was a nobody, or the GIW, wait that's it! Valerie knew that Phantom had a grudge against the GIW, although with how bad she treated him, she wouldn't be surprised if she was on his top five enemies. Then there was the Fenton's, although it seemed to her that Phantom and Danny had some kind of connection, then she shook her head of it.

So how to look in the GIW headquarters, then she thought of a way, "looks like I'm going on a little tour" she said out loud as she got out of her hunting outfit, she then proceeded to the GIW secret headquarters. When she got there she saw operatives K and O "um, excuse me, I have a question" Valerie asked sweetly "state your question" operative K asked "well you see, I want to be a powerful ghost hunter, and I am just a beginner so I figured I could use someone to show me what to do" she told them "alright, but only if you want to be a ghost hunter" operative O said "oh thank you so much" Valerie said, and with that, the little tour began.

At first it was boring, they showed her weapons that were baby toys compared to hers. But then they briefly showed her a room full of ghosts and test tubes holding ghost's and just all sorts of cages. It took a lot of Valerie' will power not to gasp "so what is the most dangerous ghost you have" Valerie asked casually, "well I guess it's okay to show a future ghost hunter, follow us" they told Valerie. They then led her to a cage that held Danny Fenton, only this Danny looked weak and filthy "what is he doing here, your supposed to catch ghosts not humans" Valerie screamed kneeling down by the cage staring at Danny.

He did not even stir, it was almost like he was asleep yet at the same time not "I will show you why we have him" operative K said. Then he pointed to a screen then fiddled with some buttons and the volume increased. She watched in a kind of horror as she saw Danny's memories on the screen. Yet there was also memories from Phantom, " now watch closely as you see a ghost appear" operative O said and Valerie recognized the scene, it was when the ghost king took over, they were in school and Danny ran off. Then as he turned the corner she saw the last thing she expected, Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom on this screen "don't you see, this boy is only half human, he is also half ghost" operative K exclaimed, while Valerie was struggling with her inner thoughts 'how long has Danny been a ghost, and how' she thought.

Then she thought of something else, if Danny really was Phantom then the GIW had every right to have him. But should she help rescue her friend? "why doesn't he wake up" Valerie asked, her voice shaky "we have put him into a coma, he will only wake if you give him this" he said as he pulled out a syringe filled with a glowing blue liquid "but I think we should show you the proof that the videos are correct" operative o said "ah yes, this is my favorite part" operative k said as they both pulled down a lever. Valerie winced in sympathy as her friend was shocked, it was even worse that couldn't feel it. Then two blue white rings formed around Danny's middle and moved along his body,. When they vanished Phantom was laying where Danny had been just a second ago.

Then Valerie couldn't take it she jumped over and grabbed the syringe with the cure Danny needed and ignoring the protests from the GIW she reached through the bars and carefully injected the stuff into Phantoms weakend body. Then she felt herself being pulled away from Danny by the GIW "what have you done" they asked and with that Valerie changed into her battle suit. Instantly the GIW stepped back in fear "your that powerful ghost hunter who is always getting the newer better weapons" they said "yeah and if you don't give me the keys then vacate then you will have a taste of my weapons" and with that they threw the keys at Valerie and hightailed it out of the building.

Then Valerie turned around and unlocked the cage holding her friend then she ran in and checked for a pulse. It was there, weak but there nonetheless and carefully Valerie picked up the weakend ghost and was surprised to find he hardly weighed a thing and then she had her jet appear and she sat down on it with Danny wrapped securely in her arms. Quickly she flew out of the building then put it on auto pilot to fly towards Danny's house. When she got there she hurried up the front steps carrying Danny gently. Then she rang the doorbell and Jazz appeared at the door but when she caught sight of Danny she went to hug him "oh my gosh, Danny, your alive, oh thank goodness" she cried as she stroked his filthy and matted hair.

Then she looked at me "Valerie what are you doing here, your supposed to hunt ghosts" she said "look I know that this is Danny Fenton and I had to save a friend, he was held captive by the GIW" Valerie explained "hey do you want to come in" Jazz asked and Valerie nodded then carried Danny and followed her inside. Then Jazz stopped and her face paled as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came out of the kitchen and saw Danny "ghost, quick Jack, get some of the painful weapons" Maddie yelled to her husband, quickly Jazz intervened 'so, he hasn't even told his parents, this is not going to turn out good' Valerie thought "please mom, can't you see that he's weak, please can you save him" Jazz begged with tearful eyes "I'm sorry Jazz but we are ghost hunters and we need to destroy the ghost" Maddie said and tried to push past her daughter.

Then Jack burst into the room "I got the guns" he yelled, and then everyone stood dead still as Danny uttered a groan and began moving, Valerie carefully set him down on the floor, he was now starting to move as in pain. After a minute of that he began screaming in pain, probably to make up for when he had been in the coma, and she didn't even notice when Jazz came to sit by them until she started running her fingers through his hair, and finally after about five minutes of that agonizing scream. Danny stopped he also stopped moving and weakly his eyes opened but they were clearly out of focus "where am I" he asked, then Maddie came over and put an ecto gun to his head "you ghost have five minutes to explain yourself" she ordered.

Danny tensed up as he was hit with another wave of pain went through him "please" he muttered "it…hurts…please…just …end…it" he muttered. Quickly Jazz and Valerie looked at each other nervously then looked over at Maddie, worried she will do it. Instead she had a surprised look and had lowered her gun at the request. Even jack was surprised at the request "why would you want us to do that" Maddie asked, preparing for a trick, unfortunately she had to wait a few seconds as another wave of agony rolled through the young boys body. Valerie winced in pain at the suffering he felt "please…I …was…only…trying…to…help" he muttered.

Then Valerie leaned down to him "please, some of us would like you to pull through this but to do that you need to change back or you will never survive the next few minutes" she pleaded "change…back?…you…saw" he asked weakly "yes but that doesn't matter, now change back before I have to force you to" Valerie told him "change back, what are you talking about, and why are you so worried, it's just a stupid ghost" Maddie said "just…stupid…ghost….freak…harmed…from…trying…to…help" he whispered bitterly. Then he blacked out and to Valerie's relief it made it so the rings appeared around his waist and traveled down his body leaving an unconcious Danny Fenton.

Maddie gasped and grabbed her son "what, our son is alive" Maddie cried holding her son close "and to think he wanted us to finish him, we need to get him medical help" Maddie said "don't worry, he will be fine, sore for the next week or so, but fine" Valerie told her. "What happened to him" Jack asked "the stupid GIW kidnapped him and found out about his secret and they found away to change him to ghost and normal, by shocking, and I bet Danny probably put up a fight so they put him into a coma, but I already took care of that, and so for a few days he has been electrocuted without knowing it so it's probably going to hurt him for a little" Valerie explained "but how is he a ghost" Maddie asked. This time Jazz spoke up quietly "I know, do you remember that lab accident Danny was in last year" she asked "you mean the one that turned on the portal" Jack asked.

Jazz nodded, "Danny told us it just shocked him a bit, but that's not true" she said quietly "then what did happen" Valerie asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. Jazz lowered her head "half of Danny, died" Jazz whispered "wait, how only half of him" Jack asked "we don't know, but I'm sure the other person who is half ghost like this would know, but he is an evil ghost" Jazz said "what, there is another half ghost" Valerie asked "what's his name" Maddie asked "Plasmious" Danny muttered startling them all.

Maddie looked at her son "Danny, how do you feel" Maddie asked "ill" was all he said "so can you tell us the human half to Plasmious" Maddie asked gently. Slowly Danny nodded "Vlad…Masters" he muttered. At this Valerie was in shock "but Vlad is the one who gave me my ghost hunting gear" she exclaimed "he…was…using…you" Danny muttered through his teeth.

Then he turned to Maddie "why…does…it…hurt" he asked "you've been electrocuted who knows how many times a day" Valerie told him. Danny closed his eyes "I…remember…changing…but…couldn't…stop" he said "how many times a day" Maddie asked gently "about…five…to…ten" Danny muttered "how could they be so cruel" Valerie asked "Valerie" Danny muttered "yes" Valerie said "thanks…for…freeing…me" he said and then blacked out. Then Valerie whispered to him "you're a good kid, phantom" and with that a small Smile appeared on Danny's face.

The end


End file.
